The Chronicles of Faded Glory
by TheDarkRoze
Summary: Hey Bros! This is About a padawans 1st few days in training. Being trained by a semi-Alcoholic General is tough, especially if the Commanders been acting shaky. But will he be able to keep up with this bad-a, take no shiz from anyone duo?
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of

Faded Glory

(The ultimate Starwars FanFic.)

hey guys its Roze and this is my friends fanfic. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or this fanfic

enjoy!

Arc Angel- x501916

The sky's grey today…

Like the sky in my head. I seem to be losing sanity, I wake up every morning, my hands shaking. In a cold sweat. I'm thinking of ruling out sleep altogether… I hallucinate about the past every so often. To wake up from the terrifying day dreams to see my own men giving me looks of extreme concern… I don't need their pity. Sympathy is the last thing I want from them… I've been talking to myself lately when I'm alone. I just feel so lonely. I wish there was someone I could talk to. But I'm bad at socializing, so I try not to talk so much… somehow I feel trapped. Yet I borderline don't want to break free. There's something keeping me there. I don't think my minds functional. It makes no sense…

I WANT TO KILL MYSELF

Ch.1

Sephiroth. 0123 a.m.

Too see the world from a Soldiers eyes. Is to thrive under pressure.

Or that's what my Master tells me…

My names Sephiroth. The padawan of a highly respected General. Though she can drink like a sailor, I still respect her. She goes by the name of Azri Ky'disto. She's a Kylosian. A species derived from the sharks. She has the best of best Clones on her side. (Though Master says he's been acting a bit shaky lately.) I just know the brute as Maximum. I haven't seen him yet, for I just came yesterday late at night. But I did meet the Mouse Droid, H3. Why they don't rewire her is fleeting, but she is a strange droid and definitely a piece of work. And there's General Sheik, (forgot his last name.) And his 2nd in command, JayRay. Master says we work with the guy often. This is journal 1. I'm tired. Signing off.

The next morning. Sephiroth awoke with a stretch, looking around the room in confusion. For he had forgotten his room was now in space and expected Sunlight to be leaking through the window. But when he looked outside, was reminded of his current stature. A form of glee welled up inside him, absolutely enthusiastic and ecstatic about his growth from child to padawan. He couldn't help but jump out of bed with utmost burst of energy, get dressed and run out of his quarters like an over excited mouse m, a wild smile on his face.

Skittering left and right, avoiding the Soldiers that walk seemingly aimlessly throughout the hallways. He skidded around a corner, not aware of what was around the turn and ran straight into what seemed like a cement wall, falling straight on his young arse. He felt a strange twang of disappointment as his enthusiasm shook. He looked up to see it was a clone with a crest upon his shoulders and blue grey markings upon his amour. Seph got straight up, and was going to give this no good dingus a piece of his mind.

"Hey you, Dingus! Watch where you're going!" He said with a feisty snap.

The Clone slowly took off his helmet, revealing Ice cold blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul, and dark muddy brown messy hair. His eyes were wild, yet calculating like that of a beasts. Sephiroth stared straight into his cold unforgiving eyes. Couldn't seem to break gaze. ' _What-? Is this… This Clone has BLUE eyes. It's not possible-! …is it?'_ He was shaken from his thoughts when the mysterious clone spoke with a foreboding edge of hostility.

"It's rude to stare."

'_Really? Is that ALL he has to say for himself!? The meandering brute!' _Seph thought hot headedly to himself, crossing his arms with indignation. He's not afraid of him. So he snapped at the clone. "You dimwitted Brute! Isn't an apology in order?!"

The Clone just stood there, unphased by the snarky insult. The Clone did not speak; he stood his ground like a brick wall, a creepy blank stare upon his face.

"WELL!?" Seph snapped.

The Clone did not move. "I apologize."

"Good." Seph was relieved the Soldier was not _that_ dimwitted… The only problem was that the Clone would not move. He looked at the Clone with an angry glare. "Do you even know who I am, Dimwit?"

"Sephiroth." The Soldier spoke with an unphased tone.

"I am a soon to be jedi-knight and Azri Ky'dis-… what?" He seemed surprised the brute knew his name. "What did you say?"

"Sephiroth." He reiterated.

"H-How did you-?" Alas, for light shed on the dense padawan! The brute was the Commander! After the dawn of light, Seph quickly regained his semi-professional composure. "Well then… You must be the Commander?"

The Soldier nodded, a bit annoyed.

"Take me to General Ky'disto!" He said aloud, as if he were an aristocrat.

The Commander shifted irritably, for he was on his way to get breakfast. But he refrained from just grabbing the kid by the throat and chucking him at his General like he would a prisoner. He beckoned the child to follow, and turned with a frustrated glare.

All the way up to the bridge and far away from any mess hall of any kind. Max grunted at the disappointing thought. He was going to be in a pissy mood for the rest of the day going without food. He looked back at Sephiroth. The kid had lime green eyes and shiny long black hair, held back in a silver head band. The Commander maintained a level head, and walked straight up to the Bridge.

after a while of walking, the Elevator doors slid open. There where Clones in trench like formations off to the left and right, screening monitors. A sort of catwalk in the middle, and at the end of the catwalk, was a lone figure, staring outside through the window. Max strode along the catwalk, when he noticed his General swaying.

Max stopped stealthily behind her, and tilted his head just around her to see that his General was indeed-Drunk. Again. He took a few steps back, when she turned around. Her long black was a mess, her pearly grey skin a bit dirty and her red eyes intoxicated. She smiled, her pointed teeth showing.

"Oh hey, Max." She said with a drunken slurr.

Max could smell the alcohol on her breath along with last nights fish carcass. He moved his head away just a bit so not to disrespect, but nonetheless he did not like the smell. Seph glanced upon his new master with confusion.

"Sir, how much did you have to drink?" Max said with an edge of concern in his voice.

"999 beers on the wall. Pass it down- will you? Have the rest of my tequila." She shoved the bottle in the Commanders arms.

Max stumbled back a bit at the force of which she handed him the bottle. He held it up and examined it, it was half empty. Seph peeked around Max's metal clad bulk, "Is she.. Drunk-?"

Max gripped his nose bridge between his thumb and index, "I'm sorry." He said somberly.

Seph stiffened for a moment and spoke, "Sorry for what? That's hilarious!" The padawan laughed, but the Commander said nothing but flinched at the mess his General was.

"Wuz so funneh?" The general slurred, she looked about ready to pass out.

"Sir. I advise you lay down in your quarters." Max spoke with an edgy tone.

"You advise me nuth'in you white monkey," She swayed a bit, nearly toppling. She swerved to look at her Padawan. "Welcome to Jedi-hood training lil' peddywan. I train you." She ruffled his hair.

Seph shied away from the notion and fixed his hair, an indignant look on his face, "I ask that you do not mess with my hair, master."

"Alright…don't get your armour in a rattle…" She fell head over heels, out cold.

Max stood astonished… He looked around the room to see the troopers peering at the uncomfortable situation. But they were used to it. Seph shifted uncomfortably in his boots. Max scoffed in a quick whim. "Get used to it, Kid."

He picked up her limp body bridle style and turned to Seph.

"She has problems…"

Roze: if you like this please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this story or does my friend own Star Wars. no matter how much she wants to.

Maximum 1113 a.m.

Life is hard as-… as fuck. I don't know how much I can take… My General has been drinking again and passed out in front her 1st padawan. I didn't know what to tell the kid… So I told him to _get used to it._ I usually get left with the shitty work of cleaning up her mess anyways. I told him he will have to wait 'till tomorrow to get his training. Sure he whined like a bitch at 1st, but he got over it when I gave him his lightsaber.

The obnoxious bell to wake up rang in Max's ears. He stirred with an irritated grunt and placed his pillow over his head. But that hardly ever worked. So on a whim of pure irritability he threw his pillow at the alarm speaker. "Shut up you stupid infernal inanimate object from HELL!" Of course, that hardly ever worked either. But it did earn wayward glances from his brothers. The Commander just rolled his eyes, and collapsed onto his bed, somehow knowing it was gonna be a looong day…

He got dressed and ambled outside of the quarters, rubbing his forehead. Never having been a morning person, his eyes were weary. He looked up when he heard a happy "WHEEEEE!" Coming his way, to see a small mouse droid spinning his way. It was H3!

"Morning Maximan!" She shouted in her girly droid voice. "You look absolutely dashing from this angle!"

Max shook his head slightly, "Please no lip service, H3.." He said in a tired plead, as he opened a locker and pulled out his double pistols along with his helmet and blaster rifle and proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Whats wrong with compliments?" She whirred. "I give you appreciation Azri would never tell your sorry ass."

Max froze, an intense awkward silence. He cocked his head toward the small mouse droid with a death glare upon his scowling eyes, looking all the more intimidating with those scary hollow ice cold blue eyes. H3 laughed nervously.

"Your eyes look rather refreshing today, Max. Like a cold drink- eheheh…"

Max grunted at the kiss up comment and continued on his way, leaving H3 behind. H3 did not like being left in the dust so she wheeled quickly behind him, and continued to pester him with frivolous things like "Do you ever wonder if Nexu kittens are cute?" and "Why does a Kath wag its tail?" all the way to the mess hall. All through the line, and even when he sat down to eat; Making him sigh in annoyance, resting his head on a propped arm. He sluggishly glanced at his food with a "Please kill me now" notion, he looked upon the weird slop to see it twitch. A confused look on his normally apathetic face, he took his fork and poked the strange green substance, for it appeared to be breathing. It twitched again and started to slither off his tray… o_o… The Commanders eyes widened with confusion.

Startled and angry, he quickly stabbed it with the fork, and swatted it off the table. It made an unholy squeal, and scurried around, catching the attention of many brothers, especially as H3 turned to start barking at it…? The troops looked at the illogical event without interaction for they have no idea what the hell, but sat staring as the food stuff creature scurry out of the mess hall followed by a barking mouse droid until they turned the corner and out of sight.

The troops heads turned to Max, making the poor commander get slightly red in the face.

He scooted back a bit. And turned away.

The troops glanced at each other, murmuring and turning to look at what was on their plate; some lost appetite and threw their food away. Max dare not look as he awkwardly drank his milk.

Azri's eyes opened, the images in her eyes swimming in her head. A skull splitting headache creeped upon her. She couldn't remember what happened yesterday, just a bunch of blurs. Of course, she never bothered with trivial things such as this. She just… let it go, let it slide. She headed sluggishly to get something that will help with the headache. But one thing she was not aware of was that her padawan was right behind her. Looking at her with disconcerting eyes. Big and green. Like a kitties.

She turned around, sensing him after a few minutes. "What do you want kid?" She groaned.

"Training." He said with a hand behind his back.

"Hm-? Yeah? Well wait for that." She said with a grunt, and with that she turned to leave. But before she could, she felt a hand on his shoulder. And glared.

"I'm done waiting. It's been a day since I was here and not a lick of instruction. Because you were drunk, your Commander had to give me my lightsaber. Isn't that the mentors job?"

"Look kid, I'm not in the mood." She growled, taking the sentence in offense.

"Why? Because of your hangover?" He said with a snarky attitude.

"Insubordination, Kid! Go pester the Commander! I'll be with you in a moment!" She shoved the pest away and stormed out. She rolled her eyes, _"Whats his deal-?" _She thought irritably.

Sephiroth looked down, a bit sad but mostly angry. _"Some mentor she turned out to be…" _He turned around, looking back just once and left. Walking through the halls in the opposite direction, he noticed some things… dents in the wall and some paint scratched off the walls. _"What? What happened here?" _ At the end of this hall was a door, a strange door. And doors farther off to the right and left. The hall wasn't very narrow and the light fixture was half dead and hanging out of the ceiling. The door off to the right had a strange symbol on it. It was of a Black and white ball with intricately designed wings with the number 9 painted just below it, the left, none at all. And the middle, Covered in scrapes and claw marks, all in all it was pretty foreboding. The middle door struck him as interesting. He looked to see if anyone was looking and pressed  
his ear to the door to see if he could hear anyone… when he realized. _"Augh! Seph, These doors are soundproof you nut!" _He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and just opened it.

To his surprise, there was a water bed. And by water bed, I mean a bed of water. About 5 ft deep with light blue waterproof bedding at the bottom, it was protected from spilling when the ship turned by a plexiglass cylindrical dome and a hatch in which you can crawl through. _"Strange! Water bed. Wait a minute… My masters a shark species…. Then that must mean… I'm in her room!" _ He couldn't believe it-How poorly kept this hall is… Without further ado, he glanced around the room. There was a closet, a stuffed sea creature thrown carelessly upon the floor and a punching bag hanging precariously from the ceiling. And with that he turned to walk out, but before he could… There was his master standing right in the doorway.

He froze, eyes wide.

_"Nice _isn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He replied innocently.

"Get out." She growled.

"Yes, ma'am." He squeaked and left without hesitation, the door shut behind him. To his surprise, Max was right there, he opened the right door. But he did not go in, for a reason Seph did not know. Inside the room he saw it was pretty dark, he couldn't see much but it seemed there was writing on the walls. _"There must be a hundred secrets in there." _Seph thought. _"I must snoop later… when he's busy of course." _The 2 stood there, Max tilted his head slightly towards him with those hollow unnerving ice cold eyes ringed with a look of foreboding death. And after a long stare walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Seph stood there. A bit creeped out. _"What was that all about?" _ He shook it off and turned to the other door, and there was marker on it, saying. "This is your room, kid." He was not sure who wrote it, but it seemed the Commander was the one who was not fond of using parchment so he assumed it was him. He wiped it off his door using his sleeve and thank god it was dry-erase. He opened the door and glanced around the room. There was a hollowed out compartment in the wall where his bed is, and a built in closet. But other than that it was empty. And all he had was clothes and a gun a vet clone gave him. It seemed the room was just installed, for it was not a wreck like the rest of the hall. He hung his clothes and set the gun under the mattress. "_You never know when someone might try to kill you in your sleep._" He thought.

Before this room he slept in a guest room, like… almost all the way to the other end of the ship. Which was highly inconvenient so they moved the room right next to his masters. Deciding he was finished for now, he walked out of the room and down the hall, When he glanced a little ways away from the _"Room of Secrets,"_ Seph had decided to call it, was a hallway that he had not noticed before. It had approximately 8 doors with the same black and white ball but with different #'s. _"Ah… now that I think about it… that ball seems familiar…yet…" _ He decided to shrug it off and keep moving… but little did he know… so little.


End file.
